Into The Dark
by Elric-Chan
Summary: Halloween fic involving Sasuke and Naruto. Songfic for Death Cab For Cutie's, I Will Follow You Into The Dark. [NOT SASUNARU]


**Disclaimer: Sasuke and Naruto came from the mind of Kishimote-sensei, so... that makes them his, not mine.**

**I wanted a good fic for Halloween, seeing as its coming up, and I thought this might make for a fine idea. I normally don't like songfics... but I suppose I wouldn't call it that. Let's call it... angsty fic with song lyrics in it. -snicker-**

**Yes... _THIS IS NOT SASUNARU_. So any non-yaoi fans, feel free to read. Mm-hmm. I'm straying from my normal yaoi ways for you guys, so feel honored.**

**Enjoy and Happy Halloween! I know I'll be out there trick-or-treating! Yes, I still trick-or-treat...**

* * *

_**INTO THE DARK**_

"Naruto?"

Hands shaking, Sasuke dropped to his knees. His eyes darting back and forth, mouth hanging open in horror, he took in the sight laid out before him.

Naruto was barely clinging to life. Blood dripped from his mouth and ran freely down his face and neck, and his eyes were dull. They no longer shone as they normally did, and they were scared.

"Sasuke... don't let... me die alone..."

"Naruto..." Sasuke said through heaving gasps. "What can I...?"

"Sasuke... please don't let me..." Naruto fell, limp, into Sasuke's arms. "I'm..."

"I can't! You're not going to die!" Sasuke's voice was loud in the silence that had fallen around them. Surrounded by trees and brush, there was no one to hear them or to come to their rescue. "You're not..."

"I'm... begging you... die... with..."

His voice faded, and with a heart-stopping cry, Sasuke shook him. "Naruto!"

"Please... Sasuke..."

"Don't..." Sasuke's words choked in his throat as tears began to roll down his face. "Please don't..."

Naruto's eyes were closed. "Please..." His voice was nearly inaudible, no more than a mere breath of a word. "Not... alone..."

"How can I...?" A sob jerked itself from Sasuke's throat, and he buried his anguished face in the shoulder of the fading blonde. "I'm... sorry..."

The lips on the tanned skin turned up in a trace of a smile. "Sorry..."

_Love of mine _

_Some day you will die _

_But I'll be close behind _

_I'll follow you into the dark _

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white _

_Just our hands clasped so tight _

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

Sasuke wept, never letting go, as the life left Uzumaki Naruto.

---

With a scream, Uchiha Sasuke lurched forward in his bed.

He was covered in cold sweat. Taking heavy, shuddering breaths, his eyes slowly adjusted to the dark. They were fighting back the tears that threatened to overwhelm him as they always did.

He'd changed. He had become a different person since the night that Naruto had died. Not only had he lost all will to continue his shinobi training, he'd begun having nightmares. Nightmares in which a faceless blonde would attack him, never saying a word but instilling a deep sense of guilt and regret in Sasuke every time, then explode in a fountain of blood. And then Sasuke would wake up screaming.

His whole body was shaking, and he hesitantly rose to his feet. He had taken only a few steps when he felt as though he's just walked through a wall of freezing, ice-cold water. His room vanished, and he was suddenly surrounded by a blinding white light.

"Sasuke."

The familiarity of the voice made his heart leap, and he spun around. His eyes were met with a glare of red and flames as far as he could see.

_If Heaven and Hell decide _

_That they both are satisfied _

_Illuminate the NO's on their vacancy signs _

_If there's no one beside you _

_When your soul embarks _

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

Naruto wasn't here.

"Naruto!" His voice shattered the illusion around him, and he spun, unsteady on his feet, and fell to the floor of his room.

Naruto wasn't there.

He wasn't anywhere.

Sasuke gripped his bedsheet in terror, feeling himself breaking down as tears forced their way from his eyes.

"Why...?" he thought. "Why did I let him die alone?"

His tears stopped as he lifted his head and understanding filled him. He should have died _with_ Naruto. And... he still could.

_If Heaven and Hell decide _

_That they both are satisfied _

_Illuminate the NO's on their vacancy signs _

_If there's no one beside you _

_When your soul embarks _

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

He walked slowly to his window. "Naruto?"

"Sasuke." The voice came from behind him, and he glanced over his shoulder. Pale and glowing faintly, Naruto walked toward him, the same smile Sasuke had known all his life gleaming brightly on his shining face.

"I'm sorry..." Sasuke whispered, feeling like an aged man. "I couldn't... I was too weak..."

Naruto shook his head slightly, and his blue eyes fell on a single kunai lying abandoned on the windowsill. Sasuke's fingers reached and closed around it slowly.

You and me have seen everything to see From Bangkok to Calgary And the soles of your shoes are all worn down The time for sleep is now It's nothing to cry about Cause we'll hold each other soon The blackest of rooms

"Can I?"

"Sasuke..." Naruto said, and Sasuke pulled him closer. Cold like fire met him at the embrace, but Naruto was solid in his arms. "You can."

Sasuke drew back, and his legs gave way as he slid to the floor.

"I apologize for the dreams," Naruto said softly, and Sasuke looked up at him. "They were violent."

Naruto kneeled in front of Sasuke, still smiling gently. Sasuke raised the kunai to his throat and drew it across his skin slowly. As he winced, Naruto brought a hand to his arm. No longer cold, warmth spread from the place where his hand touched and the pain dissolved away.

Staring at his own blood pooling around him, Sasuke feebly asked, "Will you wait for me?"

"I've been waiting for you, Sasuke."

_If Heaven and Hell decide _

_That they both are satisfied _

_Illuminate the NO's on their vacancy signs _

_If there's no one beside you _

_When your soul embarks _

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

Sasuke's eyes opened, and for a moment he looked around at his dim surroundings. He realized he was on his feet, and stared down at his bare chest.

"You ready?"

Sasuke's head turned, and he saw Naruto holding a hand out to him, bare-chested as well.

"Where are we going?" he asked, and grasped Naruto's hand. "I'll follow you."

"Into the dark." Naruto smiled, and together they walked into the darkness that enveloped them.

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

**_OWARI_**

* * *

**A/N: Kinda sappy, and not as great as I would have liked, but decent nonetheless. Please review!**


End file.
